powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Imperial Beasts Doggler
Earth Imperial Beasts The Earth Imperial Beasts Dogglers (地帝獣ドグラー Chiteijū Dogurā?) are a tribe of underground creatures released from a freezing cave to fight the Maskmen. A few of the Dogglers possess the ability to split into two separate monsters: a humanoid Earth Imperial Doggler (地帝ドグラー Chitei Dogurā?) and a familiar called a Parasite (寄生獣 Kiseijū?). *'Igua Doggler' (イグアドグラー Iguadogurā?, 1 & 2) – An iguana-like monster. While Igua (イグア Igua?) dragged Mio back to Tube, its Doggler half aided Baraba in attacking the surface. Its other half arrives to rejoin it when the Maskmen try to stop Tube's initial invasion. Red Mask mortally wounds this monster before the Shot Bomber is used on this monster. Left for dead on the surface, this monster was revived as a giant and was destroyed by Great Five. *'Capila Doggler' (カビラドグラー Kabiradogurā?, 4) – A flower-like Doggler with a caterpillar-like parasite called Capila (カビラ Kabira?). The Monster is sent with Oyobu so his powers can invoke the Mebius Tunnel, which turns tunnels into an endless loop to trap people like Hisashi and his father. Only the Maskmen's car is immune as it possesses unique powers. The team converts the Sugata Super F1 into a Spin Cruiser to negate the Mebius Tunnel. After being blasted by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and is destroyed by the Great Five. *'Skull Doggler' (スカルドグラー Sukarudogurā?, 5) – A spider-like monster under Igam which uses its parasite Skull (スカル Sukaru?) to latch onto people; this switches their heads to cause confusion. Akira fights the monster on his own. The others come to his aid after learning of the monster's ability to control his parasite over long distances. Akira blinds the Doggler to break its control, and Igam fully recombines the monster. This monster was blasted by the Shot Bomber and was destroyed by the Great Five. *'Drilla Doggler' (ドリラドグラー Doriradogurā?, 6) – This monster was used by Baraba in Otaki City to dig tunnels under the city as part of a plan to use bombs to collapse the city. This monster has a skin which is impervious to most attacks until Takeru masters the God Hand technique. After being blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber, the monster was enlarged and is then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Doll Doggler' (ドールドグラー Dōrudogurā?, 7) – When thawed from its rest, this Aura-feeding monster ingests the girl Miyuki so his parasite Doll (ドール Dōru?) can assume her form. After nearly killing Kenta while its Doggler battled the Maskmen, this monster was reformed. Black Mask eventually frees Miyuki from the monster's stomach, and the Maskmen use the Shot Bomber and Great Five to destroy it. *'Saber Doggler' (サーベルドグラー Sāberudogurā?, 8) – A monster able to use bladed weapons, its Dark Freeze is used by Igam to encase the Maskmen in ice to suffer the Eternal Freeze. Akira gets the Maria Rose and thaws out her friends. After being blasted by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Magne Doggler' (マグネドグラー Magunedogurā?, 9) – A monster with a back-mounted crustacean parasite called Magne (マグネ Magune?) that is used by Baraba to cause chaos in the city at night. Its components cause massive blackouts across the city using an Electro Field. The only thing that negates the monster's move is Roro, an alien whose Aura is like Takeru's. The monster is wounded by the Masky Blade, blasted by the Shot Bomber, and then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Bagil Doggler' (バギルドグラー Bagirudogurā?, 10) – This monster is sent by Baraba with Zeba's approval to interfere in Igam's fight with Takeru. After being mortally wounded by the Masky Blade and blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber, this monster was destroyed by the Great Five. *'Zora Doggler' (ゾーラドグラー Zōradogurā?, 11) – A monster that tracks down Tube refugees and kills them. He is sent to obtain the crown of the Igan clan queen, whose crown jewel holds a message revealing Zeba's true identity. He captures the Rogue Underground Ninja Ijin as a bargaining chip to get the crown and destroys it. Ijin sacrifices himself to mortally wound the monster, which is being blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber and then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Shinobi Doggler' (シノビドグラー Shinobidogurā?, 12) – A Ninja monster thawed out for Fu-Min and Oyobu to defeat in a contest to get its Shinobi Ball, which would become a Super Shinobi. Haruka intervenes and lures the Doggler to a secluded area by posing as Fumin. Shinobi Dogglar takes out Oyubu and battles Haruka before he is blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber. As Anagmas snatches the Shinobi Ball, which is revealed to be a fake Haruka planted, this monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Garaga Doggler' (ガラガドグラー Garagadogurā?, 13) – A plant-monster used by Igam to turn humans into Unglers by using its blood. Fumin uses the blood to assume the guise of Marina in order to gather "recruits" for the monster to put in Dark Energy Cocoons. Once Fumin is found out, this monster is blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber and then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Akame Doggler' (アカメドグラー Akamedogurā?, 14) – A crab monster used by Oyobu to oversee an Underground Center, part of a 50-year project by Zeba where humans are brought underground as infants and forced to mine mushrooms that the Unglers need to survive. When Akira ends up there, he helps Mirai and his sister Yui escape to the surface. After being blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Geruge Doggler' (ゲルゲドグラー Gerugedogurā?, 15) – This monster is used by Igam in a plan to cause panic. Its flower top Parasite Geruge (ゲルゲ Geruge?) spreads its seeds and the lion-like Doggler causes them to mature into Deadly Flowers to attack humans. Only the Carol Love flower can kill off the Devil Flowers. After being defeated by Pink Mask and then blasted by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Gamaro Doggler' (ガマロドグラー Gamarodogurā?, 16) – A toad-like monster used by Baraba to go after the Maskmen. It is able to suck up their Aura Power with its fly-like extensions and transfer it into Baraba. Kenta evades this monster's attack as he holds off Tube forces. His friends manage to regain their Aura Power. After being blasted by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Giba Doggler' (ギーバドグラー Gībadogurā 17?) – This spider-like monster is used by Igam to trap Takeru in a dimensional labyrinth. After making it out with the aid of his friends, Red Mask weakens Giba Doggler and blasts it to bits with the Shot Bomber. This monster was then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Garubo Doggler' (ガルボドグラー Garubodogurā?, 18) – A monster with a bloodthirsty parasite called Garubo (ガルボ Garubo?). Oyobu uses the monster in a scheme to kill Haruka by having Garubo enter Marie, Haruka's childhood doll. The plan is altered when Haruka gives the doll to a girl Yukari Murakami. Haruka finds Yukari at airport and Marie to a safe distance as she wrestles Garubo. It rejoins its Doggler. Once blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber, this monster is revived as it attempts a divide and counter move. The monster was destroyed by the Great Five. *'Igara Doggler' (イガラドグラー Igaradogurā?, 19) – Thawed out by Zeba, it was used in a plan by Anagmas to defeat the Maskmen by being enhanced. With Igam and Baraba, Igara Doggler overpowers the Maskmen until they use the Shot Bomber to blast the Doggler monster to bits. This monster was enlarged and was destroyed by the Great Five. *'Horn Doggler' (ホーンドグラー Hōndogurā Movie?) – A monster that synchronizes its voice with Lelai's singing voice to produce a sound wave that causes earthquakes. After being mortally wounded by the Masky Blade and blasted by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Dokuro Doggler' (ドクロドグラー Dokurodogurā?, 20) – A skeletal monster sent to support Anagmas' plan to eliminate the Great Five, it assumes the identity of Kotsuhi as she targets Momoko. Luring her to a trap through the students, Kotsuhi overpowers Momoko. Momoko manages to defeat this monster as herself and then assumes her Maskman form to finish Dokuro Doggler off with the Shot Bomber. Once revived, this monster battles the Great Five and was destroyed. Her discarded bones explode to complete the plan to bury the Great Five. *'Kimen Doggler' (キメンドグラー Kimendogurā?, 21 & 22) – A monster thawed to aid Igam in destroying the Maskmen before they find the Galaxy Robo. The monster and Igam are forced to retreat when the Galaxy Robo appears. Once the Maskmen are able to pilot the Galaxy Robo, they blast Kimen Doggler to bits. It is revived and splits as its Parasite Kimen (キメン Kimen?) takes control of the Great Five with its Doggler in support. Galaxy Robo masters its Aura Power and manages to blast the monster off the Great Five before destroying it. *'Majin Doggler' (マジンドグラー Majindogurā?, 23) – A monster so powerful, he was placed in a coffin and buried in the depths of the underground. Summoned by Agamas, this monster uses a random woman to take on Mio's form to attack Takeru and get him into the coffin. He is trapped in the coffin as the Maskmen use the Shot Bomber to blast the monster. This monster is enlarged and then destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Ryu Doggler' (リュウドグラー Ryūdogurā?, 24) – Appearing in Inasha-cho, the dragon-like Ryu Doggler feeds on the Midorigoke Moss that grows in the Ryugashi Cave. It turn its victims into monsters. One such victim was a boy named Daisuke; the process was incomplete as the boy retained his human will. After Daisuke regains his human form, the Maskmen blast this monster with the Shot Bomber and destroy it with the Great Five. *'Henge Doggler' (ヘンゲドグラー Hengedogurā?, 25) – A shape-shifting monster used to lure Akira to a martial arts competition. When the trap is exposed, Blue Mask defeats this monster. After being destroyed by the Shot Bomber, this monster was destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Jiruga Doggler' (ジルガドグラー Jirugadogurā?, 26) – A monster used by Baraba to defeat the Maskmen, though it was originally in a larval stage. With the aid of Parasite Seira it assumes a human form to lure men for Gilga Doggler's offspring to feed on. Seira begins to have second thoughts about her mission as she befriends Kenta. She refuses to continue killing people, and the monster assumes its mature state. Seira sacrifices herself to save Kenta. After being defeated by an enraged Black Mask and blasted by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Beam Doggler' (ベームドグラー Bēmudogurā?, 27) – Kiros's steed, it assumed its true form to aid its master in destroying the Shot Bomber. After being hit by the Maskman team's Life Aura attack, this monster is destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Rock Doggler' (ロックドグラー Rokkudogurā?, 28) – A monster from Hell's Wind, this monster helps Kiros in his plan to kill off the Maskmen. Able to turn into a boulder, it increases its power by absorbing energy from the explosion it causes. While Mask Red is held at the bay of Kiro, this monster attacks the other Maskmen. it was tricked into being attacked by its master and is defeated by the Maky Crash and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Deathga Doggler' (デスガドグラー Desugadogurā?, 29) – A dangerous monster because of its deadly Death Gas. It slaughtered an entire town in an experiment of Zeba's. Deathga Doggler is blasted to bits by the completed Jet Cannon. This monster was enlarged and then destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Devil Doggler' (デビルドグラー Debirudogurā?, 30) – A monster sealed within the Underground Dungeon, it is released by Baraba when he attempts to get the Royal Holy Blade. The monster overpowers Baraba. It kills Laraba, whose death motivates Baraba to slay the beast and gain the Royal Underground Sword. This monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Ragon Doggler' (ラゴンドグラー Ragondogurā?, 31) – A monster used by Igam to invoke the Igam Dragon. It supports Fumin in keeping the Maskman from interfering. After being hit by the Final Attack and blasted by the Jet Cannon, this monster was destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Lens Doggler' (レンズドグラー Renzudogurā?, 32) – Baraba uses the monster's lens with his Royal Underground Sword to produce an Extinction Light. The lens ends up in Kenta's possession and Oyobu takes it back. While the sun is blocked, Lens Doggler is blasted by the Jet Cannon and then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Gra Doggler' (ゴーラドグラー Gōradogurā?, 33) – This is a monster able to manipulate gravity. Kiros uses him to lure out the Maskmen. After being blasted by the Jet Cannon, this monster was destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Gigira Doggler' (ギギラドグラー Gigiradogurā?, 33) – The strongest of the Dogglers, it is slain by Kiros when it attempts to kill Eiri. *'Guron Doggler' (グロンドグラー Gurondogurā?, 34) – A 300-year-old monster used by Igam to attempt to destroy the Maskmen. This monster is disguised as a handsome man named "Hikaru". He was to befriend Momoko and convince her to quit being a Maskman, but he falls in love with her. This provokes Zeba into destroying Guron's mind, turning him into a mindless monster. He is blasted by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Haniwa Doggler' (ハニワドグラー?, 35) – This monster is the guardian of Bizarre Doggler's tomb, placed there so no one can learn the truth about Zeba. Kiros releases the monster under the impression that it is the Bizarre Doggler. Able to turn its victims into dust, this monster overpowers the Maskmen. Once this monster's identity was revealed, it was blasted to bits by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Nimen Doggler' (ニメンドグラー Nimendogurā, 36?) – A monster sent after twin sisters named Eriko and Mariko, who possess a power that catches Igam's interest. The monster is turned into a pair of masks that are placed on the sisters' faces to keep them apart. Their destructive power is manifested in the form of explosive teleportation. With Ial's pendant, Eriko and Mariko are freed from the masks and they re-form into this monster. After being blasted by the Jet Cannon, this monster was destroyed by the Great Five. *'Mezume Doggler' (メズメドグラー Mezumedogurā?, 37) – An Owl-like monster from Hell's Wind. It was used by Kiros to hypnotize Kenta into being a coward with its Mezume Shower as part of a plan to get rid of Takeru's teammates. Black Mask defeats the monster and the Jet Cannon is used on it. This monster is then enlarged and destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Time Doggler' (ダイムドグラー Daimudogurā?, 38) – This monster was used by Igam to open the Time Hole. It guards the hole while Igam and Fumin enter it in an attempt to kill Takeru as a child. The monster returns to its own time before the Time Hole closes, but is then blasted to bits by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Magma Doggler' (マグマドグラー Magumadogurā?, 39) – This monster is used by Baraga to defeat the Maskmen with its Hell Burst attack. The unexpected arrival of X1 Mask ruins Baraba's scheme. After being wounded by its own Hell Bomb, this monster was blasted to bits by the Jet Cannon and is destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Bard Doggler' (バルドドグラー Barudodogurā?, 40) – This monster is used by Igam to petrify Mai Kozuki, the last of the Melme Tribe that Zeba wanted completely exterminated. Its helmet Parasite enables the monster to heal itself. After losing its horn to the Maskmen, who use it to restore Mai's hand, this monster is blasted by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Hariga Doggler' (ハリガドグラー Harigadogurā?, 41) – A monster used by Kiros to make Haruka and Momoko into criminals with its needles. The monster hits some bystanders instead of its target, but then succeeds in turning the girls into jewel thieves so Kiros can present the stolen goods to Ial once she awakens. The girls were faking being controlled. The monster and Kiros try to kill the two girls but they are saved by the other members of the Maskman team. This monster was blasted by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Kinoga Doggler' (キノガドグラー Kinogadogurā?, 42) – This mushroom monster is sent after a boy named Yousuke because he stole Tube's supply of Power Rolls, which are mushrooms that magnify the ingester's physical abilities a thousandfold for a period of time. Sunlight destroys the Power Rolls, and the monster was blasted by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by Galaxy Robo. *'Gizee Doggler' (ギゼードグラー Gizēdogurā?, 43) – This monster was used by Kiros to create a pyramid from dirt soaked with the Bizarre Doggler's blood from its defeat three centuries ago. The bricks are destroyed by Akira during his momentary blindness, and the monster is defeated by Blue Mask and blasted by the Jet Cannon and then destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Yoroi Doggler' (ヨロイドグラー Yoroidogurā?, 44) – This monster was used by Igam to hunt down Unas. It wears the Underground Knight's armor which attaches to the reincarnation of its previous owner. Once defeated by the Masky Blade, the monster was enlarged and is destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Gamesu Doggler' (ガメスドグラー Gamesudogurā?, 45) – A turtle monster with a hard shell that appears to support Akira while he is Unas. After Akira is returned to normal, this monster was blasted by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Godai Doggler' (ゴダイドグラー Godaidogurā?, 46) – This monster was Igam's mentor who teaches her to be a man, coming to her aid after her identity as a woman is exposed. He takes her to the underground pond where this monster was born, using a spell to summon the monster's skeletal remains. Possessed by the monstrous spirit, Godai tells Igam to live for peace before being completely taken over by Bizarre Doggler. This monster was blasted by the Jet Cannon, and finds peace after being destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Spin Doggler' (スピンドグラー Supindogurā?, 47) – A monster used by Baraba to kidnap Haruka's dancing pupil, Hitomi, as part of the plan to revive the "War God" with the Underground Dance. Posing as a tap dancer, Haruka allows herself to be captured to save Hitomi. She then joins the team in blasting this monster with the Jet Cannon, and it is destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Baruga Doggler' (バルガドグラー Barugadogurā?, 48) – This monster is used by Baraba to assist him to his scheme to kill Takeru. After Baraba is killed, this monster was blasted by the Jet Cannon and then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Jigoku Doggler' (ジゴクドグラー Jigokudogurā?, 49) – The Guardian of Hell's Wind, he attacks Takeru when he confronts Kiros with the mission to destroy Ial. Despite a power boost by Zeba, this monster is blasted by the Jet Cannon and then destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai Monsters